


Her Perfect Creation

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Childhood, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-10
Updated: 2003-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Maureen Doyle holds her newborn son, she hopes for his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Perfect Creation

As the tiny infant squirmed peacefully in his sleep, a small smile tugged at the corners of Maureen's lips. She slowly moved her hand so that it caressed his downy hair, her fingers gently stroking the black strands. This baby, her most beautiful creation, was perfect.

Her fingers' movement froze as his two tiny eyes blinked open. When his two eyes met her gaze, she laughed.

"My precious Francis, it truly appears as if there is nothing of your da in you."

She leaned down to kiss his forehead, missing the way his eyes glowed red for just an instant.


End file.
